Robert Downey Jr.
Robert Downey Jr. (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Greaser's Palace (1972)'' [Boy]: Throat slit (off-screen), along with that of his father, by an unknown assailant (it's implied that he was killed by Woody Chambliss' divine powers). His body is shown afterwards when his mother (Elsie Downey) discovers him, and again when she buries him. He is later brought back to life after Allan Arbus is crucified. *''Less Than Zero (1987)'' [Julian Wells]: Dies after a drug overdose while in a car with Andrew McCarthy and Jami Gertz. (Thanks to Sophia) *''Chaplin (1992)'' [Charles Spencer Chaplin]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes, some time after the final scene; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Natural Born Killers (1994)'' [Wayne Gale]: Shot to death by Woody Harrelson and Juliette Lewis in the woods. *''Richard III (1995)'' [Anthony, Earl of Rivers]: Stabbed in the back by one of Ian McKellen's assassins, from underneath the bed in his hotel room. *''Danger Zone'' (1996) [Jim Scott]: Neck snapped by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa on top of being shot repeatedly by Cary-Hiroyuki, as Billy Zane looks on. His body is shown afterwards lying on the ground. (Thanks to Rachel and ND) *''One Night Stand (1997)'' [Charlie]: Dies (off-screen) of AIDS-related illness. (Thanks to Britta and Rachel) *''The Gingerbread Man (1998)'' [Clyde Pell]: Killed (off-screen) by Tom Berenger; his body is shown afterwards when Kenneth Branagh discovers him. (Thanks to Fred) *''U.S. Marshals (1998)'' [Special Agent John Royce]: Shot by Tommy Lee Jones when Robert tries to pull a gun after being caught trying to kill Wesley Snipes. (Thanks to Eric) *''The Singing Detective (2003)'' [Dan Dark]: Shot in the head by his alter-ego (also played by Robert) in a symbolic hallucination sequence; we see the bullet's point-of-view as it rushes towards Robert. *''Fur: An Imaginary Portrait of Diane Arbus (2006)'' [Lionel Sweeney]: Commits suicide by drowning himself, rather than endure a long death from lung disease. (Thanks to Rachel) *''Zodiac (2007)]'' [Paul Avery]: Dies (off-screen) of emphysema, some time after the story ends; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Thomas, Mathew, Arben, and Tommy) *''Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011)'' [Sherlock Holmes]: Pushed off a balcony and into the waterfall below at the end of a fist-fight with Jared Harris; however, this only occurs in Robert and Jared's mutual prediction of how the fight would play out, and Robert survives the film in reality. *''The Nice Guys (2016)'' [Sid Shattuck]: Shot to death/burned by Keith David (off-screen); we only see his body after Ryan Gosling stumbles upon it. *''Avengers: Endgame (2019)'' [Tony Stark/Iron Man]: Dies of radiation poisoning and from burn wounds after using the Infinity Gauntlet to turn Josh Brolin and his army into dust. Robert passes away from his wounds with Don Cheadle, Gwyneth Paltrow and Tom Holland by his side. His funeral is later shown. TV Death *''Saturday Night Live (May 24, 1986)'' [Himself]: Burned to death, alongside most of the cast and crew, when Billy Martin douses the room with gasoline and lights it on fire before the good-nights. Everyone can be seen running and screaming around the smoky room as the credits roll in a cliff-hanger parody. They don't die on-screen, but their fates are clear. This lampoons the season 11's (1985-86) cast which was not well-received and criticized for not gelling together into a comedic ensemble. Only Jon Lovitz, Nora Dunn and Dennis Miller would make it back to the next season. (Played for comic effect.) Gallery Royce's death.png|Robert Downey Jr. in U.S. Marshals Robert Downey Jr in LTZ.jpg|Robert Downey Jr. (middle) in Less Than Zero Robertdowneyjr.jpg|Robert Downey Jr. in Richard III Notable Connections *Son of Robert Downey Sr. and Elsie Downey. *Ex-Mr. Deborah Falconer. *Mr. Susan Downey (producer). Downey, Robert Jr. Category:Child Actors Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors Downey, Robert Jr. Category:American actors and actresses Downey, Robert Jr. Category:Criminals Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Prisoners Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Death scenes by emphysema Category:Nudity Category:Method Actors Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Conservatives Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Musicians Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:History Stars Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Psychological Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Controversial actors Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Winners Category:Captain America Cast Members Category:Iron Man Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Biography Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Iron Man Category:Tropic Thunder Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Richard Loncraine Movies Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Space Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Altman Movies Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Ally McBeal cast members Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Actors who died in Russo Brothers Movies Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:People who died in Avengers Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Actors who died in Mike Figgis Movies Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Fired Category:Columbia Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Child death scenes Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms